


Style or Substance

by ara_chan



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good German Cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ara_chan/pseuds/ara_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent A wants a car with style, but his wife only wants him to spend as much as it costs to have substance. Since Mister James owes A a favor, the German decides to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style or Substance

"But I don't understand what this has to do with me." As he spoke, Mister James looked from side to side as if afraid that at any moment, someone would jump out of the lot and attack him. The blond NATO agent beside him only cruelly continued to push him further down the aisle. "I'm serious! I don't know anything about this! I won't be any good to you!" 

The accountant's pleading made A roll his eyes as he sought patience. "You don't need to know anything about it. I do, and that's enough. _Your_ job is to run interference between _that_ man and my wallet." A pointed across the lot at a portly, balding man in a tweed suit who was eyeing the pair of them greedily. "He wants to take all my money, and it's your job to thwart him." 

"If you know so much about it, then why not do it yourself?" 

"Because you owe me. Big time." He reached out to grab James by the collar before the little man could bolt. "I could have let Major Eberbach shoot you, but I stopped him, didn't I?" 

James hesitated at that. His indignation at being manhandled warred for the briefest of moments with a small voice of conscience that nagged at him. It was true that Uncle NATO had been especially scary that last time they had met, but fortunately, he was well practiced in the art of ignoring his conscience. "What will you give me for helping you?" 

"This isn't a matter of what I'll give you. It's a matter of you owing me a favor, and I'm collecting. My wife wants me to buy another Volkswagen sedan." His face scrunched up in disgust at the idea. Gesturing to his left, he showed James the vehicle in question, as if that would help make up the accountant's mind. "You see? The Jetta: 1.6 liter engine, front wheel drive, four-speed transmission, 150 horsepower. It's reliable, full of substance, and has four doors for ease and convenience." 

"And you want something different?" 

A put his arm around James' shoulders and led him further down the lane and over a row. He stared at the car with a dreamy expression on his face as he spoke. " _This_. The new 1984 Porsche 924. It has a turbocharged 2.5 liter engine with a full 210 horsepower! This baby has a _five_ speed manual transmission, brakes that are to die for, and a fabulous rear spoiler to enhance its already aerodynamic nature. Isn't she pretty?" 

That put the matter in a completely different light! Anything worth doing ought to turn a profit. If it didn't, then it clearly wasn't worth doing. "Did, uh, 'Mrs A' have a particular price in mind for the Volkswagen?" 

Cringing at the butchered pronunciation of the car's maker, A gave a weak nod of agreement. "I've been given a 'fair' price range to offer for the Jetta. She thinks that the Porsche is too stylish and expensive for our budget - which is where you come in." 

"If I can get you the Porsche for less than the Jetta, can I have the difference in price?" 

Several moments ticked by as A contemplated the effect that this would have on his wallet. "Get him to drop the price of the 924 below Gladys's price for the Jetta, and you can pocket the difference." 

As a devout follower of the Patron Saint of Money, there was no way that he could turn down this deal. "Can you pay in cash? Right now?" 

"I can cut him a check for the whole price right now." 

"Hmn... Not quite as good, but it will definitely help with the price." 

Turning James bodily once more, A pointed him in the direction of the salesman. "Then go get those discounts! Make him cry like a little girl at the deals we're going to get." 

With determination in his eyes, James began rolling up his sleeves as he closed in on the portly salesman. The precious money _would_ be his. Oh yes, it would. 

~fin~


End file.
